Beetleborgs Unleashed
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Set after season two, the Beetleborgs take on Nukus for the last time. Ten years later, a new team takes on Mesagog for the fate of the Earth.


Beetleborgs Unleashed

Episode 3.1

"Zombies of McCormick sat on his chair surfing the Internet checking out updates on the official Beetleborgs website, until his sister, Jo, entered with the movie section of today's paper.

"Drew, look what's playing at the movie theater," Jo showed Drew a circled movie ad promoting a film called The Wrath of Zomoth. "Half moth and half zombie. We got to go see this movie."

"Jo, Mom is going to say no, because you're too young to watch those types of movies," replied Drew. "Besides, it's rated R for gore and blood. Right now, I'm e-mailing Art Fortunes for ideas of Beetleborg stories."

"Drew's right, shrimp," said the voice of Drew and Jo's older sister, Debbie. "Those types of movies are for us teenagers. Drew, Mom wants you to take out the trash."

"I'll do it later, after I'm done with my letter," Drew said, as he pressed send, and got out of his chair to do his chore.

"I wish I could see Zomoth," sighed Jo.

"I've seen the Ring and Final Destination 1&2, and you don't see me crying about it," said Debbie. "Come on, squirt, Dad just ordered a couple of pizzas, and got the newest Beetleborg movie on DVD for you and Drew to watch."

Jo gave a small smile, as she and Debbie left Drew's room to have pizza, not knowing that a Dreg was outside looking at what was going on. It grabbed the paper, and ran back to its master.

"You have failed me for the last time, Cartoonist," Nukus sneered at Les Fortunes from within the Charterville Graveyard. Behind Les were Vilor and Horribelle smirking at him from behind his back. "Another one of you monsters have failed to defeat those blasted Beetleborgs. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not all my fault, Nukus," said Les. "I blame you and your flunkies for most of the screw-ups."

"I wouldn't say that if I was you, Fortunes," replied Vilor.

"It's true," snapped Les, as he turned to Nukus. "I'll make you something that'll stop those brats once and for all. All I need is time."

Nukus thought then paused. "I'll give you one more chance, Fortunes, but if this fails, I'll put you in the funny papers."

Just then, the Dreg that was at the McCormick's house came in and gave Nukus the newspaper. Nukus looked at the circled part of the paper with a picture of Zomoth. The evil Crustacean just smiled an evil smile.

"Finally, something that will stop those Beetlebrats once and for all," Nukus dropped the newspaper to the ground as he swung his sword as the burst of evil energy blasted from the sword as it hit the paper. Suddenly, the picture of Zomoth instantly came to life.

"I am Zomoth, the zombie moth," spoke the monster, as he kneels at Nukus. "I can control people to do my bidding with my zombie dust. What is your bidding, my master?"

"I want you to turn everyone in Charterville into zombies, and have them serve me," replied Nukus.

"As you wish, Master Nukus," Zomoth vanished in a white blast of light.

"Soon, Charterville will belong to me," Nukus gave out an evil laugh.

Farcus "Bulk" Bulkmyer and Eugene "Skull" Skulavich got off the bus in front of the Charterville movie theater with a video camera and blank videotapes in tow.

"Finally, after months trying to learn the identities of the Power Rangers, we got ourselves a better job," said Bulk to Skull. "We're going into the movie business."

"What movie are we going to make?" Skull asked Bulk.

Bulk just shrugged. "I don't know. The man who hired us told us to come to Charterville to shoot a film."

"Are you Bulk and Skull?" A bald headed man around his twenties spoke to the two bullies.

"We sure are," said Bulk

"You got the camera and the tapes?" The man spoke again.

"Sure" replied Bulk. "What movie are we filming?"

"The Wraith of Zomoth," the man replied. "You two can call me Manny."

"Where are all the cast and crew?" Skull asked Manny.

"All I want you two to do is film the movie on videotape, and we can make extra copies to give to the public," said Manny. "I'll see you two tomorrow at 6:30 A.M. to started filming." Then Manny walked off.

"Bulk, I don't like this," said Skull.

"Why?" Bulk asked his friend.

"I think Manny wants us to sell bootleg copies of that movie," replied Skull.

"Maybe you're right, Skull, but I want to make sure," said Bulk. "Let's go get us some burgers."

Night came to Charterville, as everyone was sleeping, not knowing that something bad was going to happen. Zomoth appeared in the center of town with Nukus, Vilor, and Horribelle.

"Look at all the sleeping townspeople," said Nukus. "Soon, they will be working for me. Zomoth, get to work."

"It would be my pleasure," Zomoth opened his mouth, as hundreds of small moths came out of his mouth. The moths flew all over Chaterville, as they sprayed green dust all over the town.

"What will the dust do if everyone is inside?" Vilor asked.

"When my moths are done spraying their dust, the people of Charterville will breathe the air inside and outside," replied Zomoth. In a few minutes, everyone will come out of their houses under my control."

Just then, people began to come out of their houses in a zombie like state. Men, women, and children began to walk slowly as the walked towards Zomoth and the Crustaceans.

"Excellent, Zomoth," smirked Nukus. "Let the reign of Nukus begin.

"All hail Nukus," spoke the zombie citizens of Charterville. "We serve Nukus."

All what Nukus did was just laugh at his victory.

The next morning, Drew and Jo came downstairs for breakfast, only to find out that their parents weren't even in the kitchen. This gave Drew a puzzled look on his face.

"That's weird, Mom and Dad should have made breakfast by now," said Drew with a puzzled look on his face. "Mom always cooks breakfast on Saturday mornings."

"Maybe they slept in," replied Jo. "We better check if Debbie's up."

"What are you geeks talking about?" Debbie walked into the kitchen in a drowsy state with her nightgown still on. "Why hasn't Mom or Dad made breakfast yet?"

"That's what we would like to know," said Drew. "Did you knock on their door?"

"I haven't heard an answer from them the five minutes I knocked on their door," said Debbie.

Just then, Jo and Drew's friend, Rolland Williams, knocked on the door as Drew opened the door to let him in.

"Guys, something's strange is going on in Charterville," spoke Rolland. "Everyone is gone."

"What are you talking about, Rolland?" Jo asked him.

"My parents, Nano, and everybody are missing," replied Rolland. "It's pass the hour for the paperboy, and he still hasn't shown up to deliver our paper."

"We better get to Hillhurst and tell Flabber what's going on," said Drew.

"You're not going to leave me here by myself, Drew McCormick," snapped Debbie. "If that floured faced Jay Leno knows what's going on, then I'm going with you."

"Let's go," Drew said, as all of them headed to Hillhurst.

Inside Hillhurst Manor, Flabber the Ghost looked from the window to see crowds of zombie trance people heading for Hillhurst, with Nukus and Zomoth in the lead. Flabber had to call the kids to tell them what's going on, when the Hillhurst Monsters came down the stairs to see what's the matter.

"Flabber, what's with all the people outside?" Count Fangula spoke.

"It looks like an angry mob out there," said Mums the Mummy.

"Me scared of angry mobs," said Frankenbeans.

Wolfgang just snarled and growled.

"Shut up, you lamebrains, and let Flabber speak," snapped Little Ghoul, as she came out from downstairs.

"Nukus has a new monster, and the townspeople look like zombies," replied Flabber. "We need the Beetleborgs."

"I see the kids," said Little Ghoul, as she looked out the window. "Flabber, you better teleport them here, before Nukus sees them."

"They can change into bugs without being notice," said Flabber.

"But Debbie can't, dimwit," snapped Little Ghoul.

"Flabber, you and your monster cronies' better surrender, or I'll unleash my zombies to tear this stupid manor piece by piece!" Nukus shouted from outside.

"MAKE US, FISH BREATH!" Little Ghoul shouted, as Flabber pulled her from the window.

"So be it," Nukus turned to the zombie people of Charterville. "Go, my zombies, and destroy Hillhurst!"

As the zombies headed towards Hillhurst, a trio of gold, silver, and purple armored warriors appeared in front of them. It was the Beetleborgs ready for battle.

"I don't think so, Nukus," said the Chromium Gold Beetleborg.

"You and your new monster are going back into the comic book," said the Titanium Silver Beetleborg.

"Free the people of Charterville, or face the Beetleborgs," said the Platinum Purple Beetleborg.

"You brats have been a thorn in my side long enough," Nukus turned to Zomoth. "Attack the Beetleborgs, Zomoth, and do not fail me."

"Let's see if you like silk," Zomoth fired strings of silk from his mouth, wrapping the Beetleborgs.

"The silk is too tight," said Rolland.

"I hope you got some ideas, Drew," asked Jo.

"I'm thinking…" replied Drew.

"You brats will get a charge out of this," Zomoth electrocuted the Beetleborgs from their silk bonds. "How do you like that, rugrats?"

"He's too strong," said Rolland.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jo.

"I got it!" Drew shouted. "Unleash your beetle energy at full blast."

"What will that do?" Jo asked.

"Just trust me," replied Drew, as all three Beetleborgs charged up all their energy, and fired at Zomoth. The explosion blew the monster past the zombies and Nukus, and into an apple tree.

"Let's finish this," Drew took out his lance, and jumped up slicing Zomoth back into a piece of paper.

"Now for you, Nukus," said Rolland, as he and Jo pointed their lasers at the villain.

"This isn't over, fools," said Nukus. "I'll be back." He then teleported back to his lair.

The Beetleborgs looked on as the townspeople woke up from their zombie spell. Bulk and Skull looked dazed and confused as they saw the Beetleborgs.

"Hey, Bulk, what are the Beetleborgs doing here? Skull asked Bulk.

"And I thought the Power Rangers were the only superheroes," replied Bulk. "We better tell Tommy and the others about this when we get back to Angel Grove."

"We better get everybody back to Charterville, before they find out what's going on," said Drew, as the others nodded with agreement.

"Once again, the Beetleborgs have defeated us, but this time we'll be ready," said Nukus to Vilor and Horribelle. "That idiot cartoonist has created the ultimate weapon to destroy those brats once and for all."

Just then, a black armored figure came out of the darkness with Les in tow.

"SHADOWBORG LIVES AGAIN!" shouted the evil Beetleborg, as the Crustaceans laughed evilly.

Outer Space: The Shicoti Galaxy

Olympus walked toward the throne room of his mother, Queen Banshera. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Mother, our forces are ready for the invasion of Earth," said Olympus. "All I need is your answer for the attack."

"Yes, Olympus, I've given the word," replied Banshera. "Lord Zedd has failed to take over the Earth, now it is time to take it over without fail. Let the invasion of Earth begin."

Next Time on Beetleborgs: "Crossover Pt. 1"


End file.
